shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure in Crazy Town
Fresh from the latest adventure, the Dreaded pirates braced themselves for another adventure, but this time... It's even crazier than ever. They landed in an island called Crazy town, mostly because most of the inhabitants are jesters or maybe it's to mock the inhabitant's eccentric behavior. But beneath the jolly side of the island, there is evil lurking. Now, it's up to the Dreaded pirates to uncover it and stop it in time. Drautic: So, Shinji how you liking the outside world? Shinji, now wearing some casual clothing instead of the bio-organic armour that he's been wearing all his life. He says he's still having a hard time not being used to not wear his armour, but his crew mates insists that he wears them in order not to draw attention. Shinji: It's new to me, so it might take time to fully adapt. Senshin is eating a banana while staring idly at the island they are nearing, he throws the banana skin off the ocean and starts to take a nap, Bizkit and Light are fishing but can't seem to catch anything. Mayuko is seen cooking while Haru and Aeon are sparring. Austinato and Renzu are spending their time arm wrestling while Dasher and Akira bets on who will win. '' '''Dasher:' (While holding his money) SERIOUSLY! You can do it Renzu! Akira whispers something to Austinato, he urges him to use his Devil Fruit so he can beat Renzu, but Austinato didn't listen to him and uses brute force to bring Renzu's arm down. Renzu: Ehhhh.... Renzu knows too well he can't take this game too long, and intends to finish the game by giving all he's got. '' '''Renzu:' I... WILL WIN!!! Renzu crushes Austinato's hand, breaking the table in the process. Dasher did a victory pose because of the sudden burst of happiness, Akira kneels on the ground and begins pounding the ground, probably because he lost his only savings. Austinato was shocked and in disbelief, he never thought Renzu could do that. Austinato: Woah... That was weird, Renzu. Renzu: Nah, it was my pure awesomeness that enabled me to do that. Dasher: Yeah, and cough up the money. (Opens his palms) Akira: Damn... (Hands over his cash) Drautic asks so many questions to Shinji that Shinji manages to adapt and seems to be having fun, Mayuko asks Senshin to help her cook and he agrees. Light and Bizkit seems to be doing a good job catching fish and have already filled up their 3rd bucket, Haru and Aeon are relentlessly attacking each other and no one seems to have the advantage. Aeon: Haru, where'd you learn to fight?! Haru: I'll answer that if you manage to beat me, Huu! Haru swings his sword horizontally in an effort to disarm Aeon with a single swing. Aeon bypasses this and lands a clean punch on Haru, not only disarming him, but it also knocked him down. Aeon: Whatever dude, the moment you lose your guard. Battle's over. Haru: I get that, I was just joking around. That's all. Light: Guys, looks like we're nearing the island! Dasher: (While counting his money) I hope they have a casino there. Haru: I hope they have souvenirs there. Akira: I just hope nobody starts something that always ends up to marines coming! Drautic: We're nearing the island, let's go! They finally land and anchored their ship in an undiscovered location. They all planned when to meet up and where to meet up when everything ever happens. Drautic and Shinji went to the comedy bar to go and get some laugh, Mayuko and Light went shopping. The remaining boys are spending their hard earned cash in the carnival. Dasher: (While crashing his bump car into Senshin's car) Hahahahahahaha! Stay away! Senshin: (While getting hit) Dammit! Lay off me! Aeon comes around between them and hits dasher, Austinato, Haru and Light took the oppurtunity to meet with the local girls. Bizkit uses his cuteness to have free food. This continued in 5 hours. Drautic and Shinji met up with someone from the comedy bar, he was a red head, goggles and all, he's wearing a messy blue tuxedo and carries around a stick. Drautic and Shinji approached him, the red haired man asked them a question. Drautic: Geeno O. Reno? Geeno: Yeah, anyways, Knock knock. Shinji: Who's there? Geeno: Cash. Drautic: Cash who? Geeno: No thanks, but I'd like some peanuts. Drautic: ...Okay, what do you have for us, Reno? Reno: Okay, the reason I called you in this island because I accepted a job about uncovering a secret cult within this island. I can't do it alone, especially since they called a mercenary to aide them. Shinji: What's his name? Reno: He goes by the name "Sketcher" but his real name's Lexikon R. Alban. He has this strange ability to make anything he touches if he pleases to spin in forward motion at supersonsonic speeds. Many died, I heard he killed someone with a Logia Devil Fruit with just a single touch. Those are just rumours though, anyways the rewards are gonna be big. And we really need the extra cash right now, Melon and Leon ran into one of your relative. So they're spending their time healing up, so you up to the job? Drautic: (Cracks his fists) Sure. We need jobs anyway. Shinji: I just hope the rumours of him being strong is true though, so we can get a move on. Reno: Okay, since you're all pumped up... You have to be very careful, Alban's not the one we should be scared off, it's the ones with the brains. They're only using him as bodyguard, they're aiming on getting something special on this island. Dunno what it is, but the one who gave me the job said never let them accomplish their goal. Shinji: Whatever the case, we have both number and strength. We are always prepared on how to handle things. Drautic: Yes, so when does the mission start? Reno: The mission starts today, Drautic. Today. Drautic punched his right palm with his left hand, grinning and filled with excitement. Shinji just smiled and crossed his arms. Reno handed them the names of the targets and their pictures, he also instructed them to not let any of the men live under any circumstance. He also warned them not to undermine Alban's ability, for he also knows Haki Drautic: Okay, another reason why we should be careful of him, so Reno, you gonna provide us with something? Reno: (While eating pop corn) You already have Akira, I only accept jobs. Drautic: Oops, forgot about that, hahaha! Reno: Anyways, if you find Alban a pest... You can call me anytime. Here (Throws Drautic a portable Den Den Mushi) now go tell your crew. Drautic: Okay, but first, let's watch the show. Shinji: *Sighs* After 4 hours, the crew regrouped and discussed how to kill all of the cult members in one night, Drautic also mentioned Alban's presence and about the huge reward they'll get if they manage to kill all of the cult members. Drautic: So, we're gonna do this like we do any other job, fast and clean. Mayuko: Massacre's in my nature. Drautic: Here's the plan, I go in and unleash a powerful blasts of Haoshoku Haki and hopefully knock all the guards out. Shinji: That's a great idea, not only do we kill them fast, we can reduce the amount of deaths we've caused. Dasher: Well, let's do this. Drautic: I did to tell you that there's this guy who's extremely strong here... He might be a bit of trouble. Austinato: Let's just kill him. Light: Okay then. The crew initiated the plan and stormed the palace, they quickly dispatched the guards and surveyed the entire area looking for the leaders, but to no avail. Dasher: There not here... Senshin: Crap, this house is just a double! Austinato: So, are they planning on killing us? A man appeared at the second floor and took his eyes set upon Light who was separated from the group. ????: The weak ones are the easiest to kill. He moved at a immeasurable speed and proceeded to land a hard kick on Light, though Light's Logia Devil Fruit ability made him intangible, the stranger had countered it with Haki. Light: What the..? Light then began to spin uncontrollably and moving in high speeds, he won't and can't stop. He hits a concrete wall and is staggering to get back up. Light: You... *Hah* Must be... Alban? *Faints* Alban: They know me and my ability, better be sneaky if I want to take them all out. The Dreaded Pirates had noticed Light's disappearance and started to look for him, they didn't know that Alban is currently stalking them one by one, picking up the most easiest target to dispatch. He looks are Akira and starts to follow him around and he takes this opportunity to strike him in one go. However Akira was smart, he then ducked and draw two pistols and began to open fire on Alban. Akira: Die! Category:Stories Category:Putridas